Indieverso
thumb|centro|400px Sumário Indieverso é um termo usado, nesta wiki, para definir todos os jogos indie e de flash, que por não terem uma história exatamente grande, poucos personagens ou por algum outro motivo, não são tratados como séries separadas. Cada jogo possui sua história individual, e isso impossibilita um resumo. Notas Versos de jogos indie/flash que se tornaram grandes, como Madness Combat, devem ganhar páginas próprias, embora mereçam uma menção aqui. Versos Indie Notáveis: *Madness Combat *Unturned *Sword Quest Personagens Jogos Indie thumb|500px|centro| Hatred é um jogo criado pela Destructive Creations, que causou inúmeras controvérsias por causa da temática do jogo, mas que apesar disso e das críticas, ainda recebeu vários comentários de suporte de fãs e avaliações positivas. A história do jogo é simples: O protagonista é um homem que odeia o mundo, com todas as suas forças, e odeia ainda mais a humanidade. Por causa disso, ele embarca numa cruzada genocida para exterminar todos os seres humanos. Theantagonistpic.jpg|'O Antagonista'|link=O Antagonista (Hatred) thumb|300px|centro| Swords and Sandals é um verso criado por HeChaos. A história do jogo é simples. O Imperador Antares, após a conquista do mundo, começou a realizar torneios de gladiadores, e o Gladiador foi um dos escolhido. Swords and Sandals se tornou uma das franquias mais bem-sucedidas de Flash, ganhando grande reconhecimento em sites como Newgrounds e Kongregate. Swords & Sandals Gladiator.png|'O Gladiador'|link=O Gladiador thumb|300px|centro Rogue Trooper é uma série de quadrinhos mais tarde adaptada para jogos criada por Gerry Finley-Day e Dave Gibbons. Ela segue a jornada de Rogue Trooper, o último G.I. (Uma espécie de supersoldado criado unicamente para combater) restante em Nu-Terra, um mundo apocalíptico, em razão da traição do general do próprio exército, que dizimou todos os G.I.'s exceto por Rogue, que escapou. Munido de suas armas e dos biochips de três dos seus companheiros mortos, Rogue Trooper embarca numa jornada de vingança, que não irá parar até ele ter a cabeça do General Traidor. Roguetrooperpic.jpg|'Rogue Trooper'|link=Rogue Trooper thumb|300px|centro King of Dragons é um jogo de arcade hack'n'slash produzido pela Capcom, de sucesso razoável em seu meio. No antigo reino medieval de Malus, havia um poderoso dragão antigo chamado Gildiss, o Dragão Vermelho. Todos os exércitos do reino haviam se reunido para combatê-lo, e nenhum soldado havia voltado. O Rei chamou seu mago real, lhe pedindo por uma solução. O mago respondeu que havia um feitiço que deixaria Gildiss dormir por um ano inteiro, mas quando acordasse, estaria mais poderoso do que antes. Desesperado, o Rei aceitou. Um ano se passou, e Gildiss começava a acordar, e as forças da escuridão voltaram a se mover. No meio do caos e da escuridão, o brilho da luz de um novo grupo de aventureiros, determinados e talentosos, decidiram combater Gildiss e impedir que ele acordasse… King of Dragons Characters.png|'Os Heróis'|link=Os Heróis (King of Dragons) thumb|300px|centro Fancy Pants Adventures é uma série de jogos de plataforma criados por DrNeroCF/Brad e API, artistas de flash e game designers indies. A série segue as aventuras de Mr. Fancy Pants (Sr. Calças Elegantes), que raramente costumam ter alguma história definida. Suas motivações para aventura variam de querer derrotar uma toupeira do mal até resgatar sua irmã de piratas. fancypants.jpg|'Mr. Fancy Pants'|link=Mr. Fancy Pants thumb|300px|centro The Enchanted Cave é uma série de jogos criada por DustinAux, se tornando bastante popular em seu meio. Ela retrata a história de um explorador de nome desconhecido, que viajou até a famosa Caverna Encantada - uma série de calabouços que nunca se repetem, sendo tendo padrões e monstros diferentes, e oferecendo infinitos tesouros e infinitos perigos - para ganhar lucro e fama. Porém, suas explorações revelam segredos obscuros, que revelam uma verdade perturbadora sobre a Caverna… Explorer_(The_Enchanted_Cave).png|'O Explorador'|link=O Explorador (The Enchanted Cave) thumb|300px|centro Dad é uma série de flash criada por Sapuken, protagonizando o Pai, um trabalhador e pai de família aparentemente normal, mas na realidade, completamente insano e psicótico. Dad.jpg|'Pai'|link=Pai (Dad) thumb|300px|centro| Slayaway Camp é um jogo criado pela Blue Wizard Digital Ltd. O jogo é uma espécie de paródia para os famosos filmes do gênero slasher, especialmente Sexta Feira 13, com o protagonista sempre sendo um assassino numa temática específica, geralmente, de acampamento. Skullface.png|'Skullface'|link=Skullface thumb|400px|centro Kingdom Rush é uma série de jogos criada pela ArmorGames. A história é simples, mas surpreendentemente detalhada, para um jogo desse tamanho pelo menos. Uma versão simples da hisória: Invasores estão tentando invadir o reino, e cabe a você defendê-los, construindo edificações defensivas e unidades para deter seu avanço. Thor_Profile.png|'Thor'|link=Thor (Kingdom Rush) thumb|300px|centro Knightfall é uma série de jogos criada por Megadev. A história é simples. No primeiro jogo, havia um cavaleiro da Ordem da Broca, que só combate usando brocas, nada de espadas, que vivia em paz. Porém, quando a filha do rei foi raptada por Lúcifer para que ela se tornasse sua esposa, o rei implorou para que o Cavaleiro a salvasse. Com a broca em mãos, ele partiu por uma jornada até as profundezas do inferno para resgatá-la. Knightfall Knight.jpg|'Cavaleiro'|link=Cavaleiro (Knightfall) thumb|300px|centro Hobo é uma série de sete jogos criada por SeethingSwarm. A história é incrivelmente simples, resumindo-se a um mendigo que sempre dorme em um lugar onde mendigos não devem dormir, ser acordado bruscamente por alguém, e então, só para descontar a raiva, espanca a pessoa e todos o mais que vierem pela frente. Hobo.png|'Hobo'|link=Hobo thumb|300px|centro Swords and Souls é um jogo criado por SoulGame. A história do jogo é simples, com o protagonista meramente querendo ser o campeão da arena e o maior gladiador de todos os tempos. Mas ele tem um problema bem grande no caminho… Ele é mais fraco do que uma toupeira. Com a ajuda de um espantalho, ele começa a treinar sem parar, enquanto investe num museu, arranja uma casa e batalha, até se tornar um dos maiores campeões do mundo. Soul_(Swords_and_Souls).jpg|'Soul'|link=Soul (Swords and Souls) Stick RPG Complete=thumb|300px|centro |-|Stick RPG 2=thumb|300px|centro Stick RPG é uma série de jogos produzida por XGen Studios, se tornando consideravelmente popular em seu meio. A história retrata Oliver, um homem que vivia normalmente na terceira dimensão, quando que por motivos misteriosos e subitamente, apareceu na segunda dimensão, e teve que lutar para viver bem lá. No segundo jogo, ele é transportado para a 2.5° dimensão, novamente sem nada e tentando reconstruir sua vida do zero, enquanto busca respostas e um meio de, talvez, voltar ao mundo normal, com a ajuda do Professor Anselm. Oliver_(Stick_RPG).png|'Oliver'|link=Oliver (Stick RPG) thumb|centro|500px Castaway é uma série de jogos produzida pela Likwid Games, incorporando Castaway, Castaway II e o agora abandonado e fechado Mini Heroes. Bastante popular e aclamada entre jogos indie, a série é famosa pela sua simplicidade, mas qualidade. O jogo segue a história de um misterioso náufrago, que acorda numa praia sem lembrança de absolutamente nada, exceto seu nome, e no caso de Castaway II, que ele deveria seguir em frente. Castaway2.jpg|'Náufrago'|link=O Náufrago thumb|centro|500px Straw Hat Samurai é uma série de jogos produzida por Lutgames, aonde você encarna o Samurai do Chapéu de Palha, encarregado pelo exército de deter o avanço dos Aka-ryu, um exército invasor que visa conquistar todo o Japão. Armado apenas de sua katana, ele deve destruir as defesas do inimigo de dentro para fora para permitir que o exército aliado os destrua. Strawhatsamuraipic.jpg|'Samurai do Chapéu de Palha'|link=Samurai do Chapéu de Palha Mangás/Anime Indie thumb|centro Bad Police é um mangá escrito por Tetsuya Saruwatari. O mangá segue a história de Date, alcunhado como "Hiena", um policial ex-líder (Ou ainda líder?) de gangue que combate criminosos usando métodos extremamente letais. A série é curta, mas teve aceitação suficiente para ter dois spin-offs, com personagens diferentes encenando mangás one-shot. Dateportrait.jpg|'Hiena'|link=Date thumb|centro|300px Demons of Shanghai é um mangá escrito por Arakawa Himoru. Em 2050, o mundo está bastante avançado, com a tecnologia avançando, a mitologia sendo considerada mera superstição. Porém, mesmo nesse tempo, Shanghai não está livre de demônios. Com tantas criaturas e monstros selvagens andando pela cidade, uma pequena corporação é criada para combatê-los: A Corporação Taoista de Demônios. Jack (Demons of Shanghai).png|'Jack'|link=Jack (Demons of Shanghai) Songokudemonsofshanghai.png|'Son Goku'|link=Son Goku (Demons of Shanghai) Filmes Indie Animações Indie thumb|centro|300px PALADIN é uma série de animações, mais tarde adaptada para um jogo, criada por Jazza Studios. Num mundo medieval, existiam vários deuses que coexistiam bem, mas tinham dois que viviam em guerra. Fendhar, o Deus da Força, e um misterioso Deus do Mal. Fendhar o venceu em combate, e regrou que o Deus do Mal seria proibido de interferir no mundo. Porém, a fim de circular a regra, ele possuiu o corpo de um jovem fazendeiro, o transformando em Radiel, um poderoso necromante. O necromante liberou um apocalipse zumbi sobre o mundo, e um frade, só tendo tempo de resgatar uma criança, se esconde nas profundezas de sua igreja. É então que a aventura de Auron começa… Auron.jpg|'Auron'|link=Auron Radiel.jpg|'Radiel'|link=Radiel thumb|centro|300px Larry of Karryon é uma série de animações, mais tarde adaptada para um jogo, criada por Jazza Studios. Num reinado chamado Karryon, o maligno Ajudante do Rei quer que o Rei convoque um Escolhido, para então poder matá-lo e quebrar a tradição. Para tal, planeja escolher o homem mais fraco de toda a Karryon. No dia da escolha, um jovem de 19 anos com menos de um metro, vestido de bailarina e ferido, surge dentre os candidatos, e é convocado. Porém, Kigatt o salva de ser assassinado, e eis que começa a lenda de Larry, de Karryon... Larrypic.jpg|'Larry'|link=Larry (Larry of Karryon) thumb|centro|300px Llamas with Hats é uma série de curtas animações criadas por LazyCow, centrada em humor negro. A trama segue as desventuras de Paul e Carl, duas lhamas com chapéus. Enquanto Paul é uma lhama "normal", no sentido em que age como uma pessoa normal, Carl é um sociopata extremamente perigoso com histórico sobre violência e agressões brutais. Carlportrait.png|'Carl'|link=Carl Livros Indie thumb|centro As Loucas Aventuras do Barão de Munchausen é um livro escrito por Rudolph Erich Raspe, com um filme também sendo produzido por Terry Gilliam. No livro, o Barão deseja viajar pelo mundo simplesmente para conhecê-lo. Nos filmes, a história é um pouco mais complexo: A cidade na qual o Barão reside é sitiada pelos turcos, e ele é forçado a viajar para buscar amigos. Munchausenportrait.png|'Barão de Munchausen'|link=Barão de Munchausen Músicas thumb|300px|centro Shelter é uma música acompanhada de animação produzida por Porter Robinson e Madeon, adquirindo inúmeras aclamações não só pela música, mas também pelo vídeo tocante. O vídeo conta a história de Rin, uma menina que vive em um mundo solitário, criando paisagens e terrenos para viver, tendo o feito por dez anos. Porém, ela descobre coisas que ela não criara, e lembranças começam a surgir. Rinshelterpic.jpg|'Rin'|link=Rin (Shelter) Categoria:Obras Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Mangás Categoria:Livros Categoria:Filmes Categoria:RPGs